


Trust In Me

by Bright_Suns



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emma has not been sleeping well, Emma he is not still the man you trust...or is he?, F/M, Hypnotism (sort of), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infected Paul Matthews, Nightmares, One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Deprived Emma Perkins, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Suns/pseuds/Bright_Suns
Summary: Paul Matthews is the only remaining member of the Hive. Emma Perkins has been having horrible nightmares about her last encounter with the Hive. But when PEIP sends Emma to talk to Paul to see if the real him is still there, things do not go as planned.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Trust In Me

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea for this one shot because I was wondering, what if the Hive had siren-like powers? It would explain why no one ever left the general area when the Hive was singing, and it would also explain why some of the characters (like Charlotte) seemed drawn in by the Hive's singing.
> 
> The lyrics and title come from the song of the same name from The Jungle Book.

It was a miracle that Colonel Schaffer had stayed nearby. It was a miracle that she’d brought whatever had remained of PEIP with her as back up, just in case the infection had spread to Clivesdale. Which meant that when Paul and the rest of the infected had stormed the hospital, PEIP was prepared and managed to outnumber the singing zombies, killing them all. All but one.

The only remaining member of the Hive, Paul Matthews, was a special case. They wanted to study him, to see if they could develop a cure. Maybe those that were infected could be brought back from their zombielike state. Maybe they could stop more innocent people from dying. Even though PEIP’s orders were to shoot to kill, maybe there was another way to do things. A better way.

And because the closest non-infected person to Paul happened to be Emma Perkins, instead of sending her off to Colorado like they’d promised, PEIP was currently holding her. Although it wasn’t really a prison, Emma had to admit it felt like one; she was being held there against her will. But at least they’d had the decency to give her a nice warm bed to sleep in, three square meals a day, and running water. Though even with the pleasantries, Emma still was having trouble sleeping. Every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was Paul with that zombified grin, reaching out to tear her limb from limb. If it wasn’t for the fact that they often had her hopped up on pain meds back at the hospital, Emma was sure that she would’ve had nightmares there as well. Which was why when she received an order to meet Colonel Schaffer in her office, Emma wanted to ignore it. Unfortunately, the Colonel was persistent. 

“We’d like you to try to talk to him today, Kelly.” The older woman said. Emma rolled her eyes at the name; if she’d had any say in her new name, Kelly Collins would not have been the one she would have picked. However, when the implications of what the Colonel said sunk in, Emma felt a chill run down her spine.

“Him meaning…?” She trailed off, not wanting to say his name. The thing wearing Paul’s face didn’t deserve that kind of recognition.

“Paul.” Schaffer finished, nodding her head.

“Fuck no.” Emma replied, shaking her own in response. There was no fucking way she was going to go anywhere near that…thing. That thing that used to be Paul Matthews but now was just a hollow shell used to spread the infection and give the Hive a physical voice. It was bad enough she was already having nightmares about him attempting to kill her. The last thing she wanted was to be in the same room as him.

“You have to, Kelly. We believe that the real Paul Matthews is still in there, fighting to get to the surface. If we can reach him…maybe we can break the Hive’s hold on him. Maybe we can even find a cure.” Emma sighed, fidgeting with the hem of her sweatshirt. She’d been holding out hope that Paul had survived. But that hope had gone out the window the second he’d started singing.

“What if he tries something?” Emma asked softly. Although she normally put on a brave face, she couldn’t help it. She was terrified to be alone with him. The last time she was alone with him, he’d hurt her and summoned the rest of the Hive to do the same.

“His arms and legs are bound. There’s no way he can physically hurt you.” Although that was promising, Emma was still afraid; she wasn’t quite sure as to what she would find if she went in the room. But she also realized that if their roles were reversed, Paul would go in and try to help her without hesitation. Hell, he’d practically gone on a multiple suicide missions without hesitation because there was a chance that it could help. With that thought clear in her mind, Emma nodded, a fire of determination in her eyes. She would help get Paul, the real Paul, back.

“Alright. I’ll do it.”

“Good.”

Not long after, Schaffer and a few other members led her down the halls of the compound to what seemed to be a medical wing. They stopped outside of a room with a keypad on it. “We’ll have guards posted outside the door if you need anything, and on top of that we’ll be monitoring you from across the hall. If he becomes violent, we’ll sedate him. Although we doubt he’ll move very much.” From what they’d seen with their specialists, he’d tried to grab them to infect them, but hadn’t gotten very far. PEIP for the most part knew what they were dealing with and had restrained him accordingly. “Good luck, Kelly.” Schaffer saluted her, pressing the keypad on the door to let her in.

Once she was inside, Emma heard the door slam shut and lock. Unsure of how to proceed, she looked back at the door before turning towards him. It’d been weeks since she’d last seen him; his neatly combed hair was tousled, the corner of his mouth was stained with blue (along with his shirt), and the skin near his wrists was raw as if he’d been struggling against the bonds. When he looked up at the sound, Emma found herself wanting to turn away.

“Emma!” He greeted, a grin quirking up on his chapped lips. His voice had a singsong quality to it, but he wasn’t quite singing yet.

“Hi.” She forced herself to say through a shaky breath. “How have you been doing?” At her question, the thing inhabiting Paul’s body let out a melodic chuckle.

“Hungry mostly.” He replied, shrugging to the best of his ability. Emma shuddered, thinking back to what he’d said (or sang) a few weeks earlier. The Hive needed to feed. She wondered if it was possible for the Hive to starve. Maybe that’s what PEIP had been doing before they decided to send her in. However, Emma snapped out of her thoughts when she saw those glowing cerulean eyes staring at her. The smile on his face dropped, turning into a look of concern. “You haven’t been sleeping.” He stated plainly.

“Yeah, no thanks to you.” She spat. After all, it was the nightmares about him that kept her awake.

“That’s not healthy, Em.” As Emma looked at him, she could’ve sworn she saw something flicker in his eyes. As if, for a split second, those dull lifeless eyes went back to being Paul’s ocean blue ones.

“Wha-" She cut herself off. If Paul really was coming through, she couldn’t let the Hive catch on. Taking another breath, she spoke up. “So what? I’m a college student. We’re not exactly known for being healthy.”

“You know what I mean.” There was that flicker again. She walked over to the empty chair near the bed, hoping that maybe a closer look would prove it wasn’t just a trick of the light. “You need sleep, Em.”

“No I don-“ But before she could finish her sentence, a yawn cut off her words.

“Yes you do.” He said, his eyes flickering once more as he gave her a pleading look. This time, however, his eyes stayed their ocean blue. “Please Emma, I know I may look and sound a little different, but what I said back in the hospital wasn’t a lie. I’m still the man you trust.” Emma sighed, crossing her arms. At this rate, she wasn’t sure what to think. Was this the Hive fucking with her again by giving her a little bit of hope? Or was Paul really there? “I want to help.” Emma looked into those blue eyes, trying to decipher if there was a lie somewhere. “I can help. But first I need you to trust in me.” His eyes flickered once again, but this time it was different. The glowing cerulean was beginning to creep back in. But by the time Emma realized this, Paul had already begun to softly sing.

“ _Trust in me. Just in me. Shut your eyes and trust in me._ ” Although normally Emma would’ve been afraid, something in her was telling her to stay where she was. Paul’s singing actually sounded…nice. She’d even go so far as to call it soothing. And then there were his eyes: the glowing cerulean of the Hive had begun to blend with Paul’s ocean blue, the colors swirling around each other in time with the song. “ _You can sleep safe and sound, knowing I am around._ ” Another yawn escaped her as the words began to resonate. She was tired; she hadn’t had a good night’s sleep since the hospital (and she wasn’t even sure if she could say that those two weeks in the hospital counted). And technically, she was safe. Paul was restrained, PEIP was watching, and there were guards outside of the door. But even more, the Paul she trusted was still in there. If the Hive tried anything, surely, he would fight them.

“ _Slip into silent slumber. Sail on a silver mist._ ” Her eyes began to flutter, falling shut shortly after. “ _Slowly and surely your senses, will cease to resist._ ” Despite Emma’s muscles relaxing and her head lolling against the back of the chair while she slept, something inside her told her to get closer to Paul.

“ _Trust in me._ ” She rose from the chair, slowly walking towards the bed. “ _Just in me._ ” Emma didn’t register it, but the bonds around Paul’s arms and legs were loosening. “ _Shut your eyes._ ” She crawled into the bed next to him, curling up in his arms. “ _And trust in me._ ” Paul began to gently stroke Emma’s hair as he continued his song, ensuring that Emma would get the sleep that she needed. But unbeknownst to her, her sleep would be eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Was Paul really there and trying to help? Was the Hive just trying to screw with her? Or was it both? Either way, I hope everyone enjoyed this!


End file.
